wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Eitrigg
(Orgrimmar) (Zul'drak) | Kompani = Tirion (brat honoru) }} Eitrigg to NPC oferujący zadania elitarnego poziomu 75 przebywający w karczmie w Srebrzystym Posterunku, przyczółku Srebrzystej Krucjaty w Zul'Drak. Biografia Eitrigg był wiekowym orkiem, który służył z poświęceniem i dumą podczas Pierwszej i Drugiej Wojny. Po tym, jak dowiedział się prawdy o zdradzie Gul'dana i jego konszachtach z Kil'jaedenem, uciekł on w dzicz Lordaeron, porzucając swoją rasę i chcąc dożyć swoich dni w pokoju.thumb|left|Tirion pomaga EitriggowiLata później został odkryty przez paladyna Tiriona Fordringa, jak żył w opuszcznej wieży strażniczej. Na początku widzieli w sobie nic więcej, aniżeli wrogów i zaczęli walczyć. Pojedynek spowodował zapadnięcie się wieży, a Eitrigg ocalił nieprzytomnego Tiriona przed przygnieceniem przez gruzy. Od tego czasu Tirion czuł, że ma dług honoru wobec orka. To jednak było za mało, by uniemożliwić ludziom schwytanie Eitrigga. Śmierć orka w Stratholme była pewna, gdyby nie interwencja Tiriona i nowej Hordy Thralla. Eitrigg określił Tiriona jako swego ludzkiego brata po tym poświęceniu, na jakie się zdobył, by go uratować. Po spotkaniu z Wodzem Wojennym Thrallem Eitrigg odkrył, że jego ludzie wrócili do praktyk szamańskich i powrócił do życia pośród swoich. Obecnie służy Hordzie jako doradca i można go spotkać w komnacie tronowej Thralla w Orgrimmarze. Wrath of the Lich King thumb|left|Eitrigg w WoW W liście do Wodza Wojennego Thralla (dostarczonym przez rycerza śmierci Hordy, który ukończył zadanie ) Tirion Fordring - obecnie Najwyższy Wódz Srebrzystej Krucjaty - poczynił post scriptum, w którym śle pozdrowienia dla Eitrigga i prosi Thralla, by wysłał go do Northrend pisząc, że będzie potrzebował przy sobie dobrego orka. Widać, że Thrall zaaprobował ten pomysł i Eitrigga można obecnie spotkać w Srebrzystym Posterunku, przyczółku Krucjaty w Zul'Drak. Kończy on zadanie . Został przyjacielem wielu członków organizacji. Jeden z paladynów nawet nazywa go swoim bratem. Cytaty * Czy myślisz, że mój lud przetrwał tak długo w twoim świecie używając tylko brutalnej siły? Twój rodzaj zawsze lekceważył mój. Myślę, że dlatego przegraliście pierwszą wojnę. * Masz wielki honor, jak na człowieka. To jest jasne po naszej walce. Żaden honorowy wojownik nie zasłużył na śmierć jak osaczone zwierzę. To nie byłoby dobrze po prostu cię tu zostawić. Poza tym widziałem już dosyć śmierci. * Jest wiele rzeczy, których nie wiesz o moim ludzie. Honor i duma opuściły ich dawno temu. Zdecydowałem, że moja służba wśród nich skończyła się, gdy zginęli moi synowie. * Wszyscy orkowie to wojownicy, człowieku. Innych zajęć nie znamy. Mimo oddania i siły moich synów, zostali oni zdradzeni przez własnych przywódców. Podczas ostatniej wojny nasi przywódcy klanowi walczyli między sobą z głupich pobudek. Gdy toczyła się jedna szczególnie krwawa bitwa, rozkazano usunąć z linii frontu moich synów. Jeden z rywali naszego wodza, w nadziei na awans w szeregach Hordy, zmienił rozkaz i wysłał moich synów i ich towarzyszy z powrotem na rzeź. To był mroczny dzień dla naszego klanu... Mroczny dzień dla mnie. Zrozumiałem, że nie ma nadziei. Złe emocje i gniew kompletnie zniewoliły ducha moich ludzi. Poczułem, że to tylko kwestia czasu, jak Horda sama siebie pożre od wewnątrz. * Jesteśmy związani krwią i honorem, bracie. Nie zapomnę cię. Linki zewnętrzne en:Eitrigg Kategoria:Orgrimmar NPC Kategoria:Zul'Drak NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Orkowie